the Malfoy daughter
by Eme-Malfoy
Summary: Lucious and Nacrissa had a daughter Sarah Athena Malfoy after being sent off for her protection against the light she gets her heart broken and is ready to come home. Unexpected she begins to fall for a certain dark lord. ( Rewrite in progress)
1. He left

Okay. So i decided to rewrite this story and continue it after much thought.. I don't own any original characters. This story takes place when Edward leaves bella, she's broken and decides it's time to go home to her real parents and brother.

Bellas p.o.v

I was standing in the woods alone now. Edward just left. I fell to the ground and cried out. It was not a cry of desperation. It was a cry of anger. Rage beyond my knowing. I would never trust another guy again.

I figured it was time to go home. to my parents and brother, and to take on the dark Mark and fufil my true destiny. You see I'm not the helpless Isabella Swan you may think I am. I'm Sarah Athena Malfoy. A pureblood witch. I attend Hogwarts witchcraft and whizardry as it is my 6th year now. I have a little brother, Draco he is in his 4th year and is alittle on the gay side. I quickly went back to my room and wrote to my Daddy.

Daddy,

The vampires have left, I'm hurting and filled with anger. I wish to go back to Hogwarts immedietly. Also can you get me a meeting with the dark Lord? I wish to fufiill my destiny and get my revenge on these sparkly ass vampires. please come get me soon.

with love;

Sarah Malfoy

I called for my owl Ro to take my letter to Malfoy manor. I grabbed a silk ribon from my bedside. I tied the letter to her outstretched leg and wwatch as she flew off. She was a midnight black owl with piercing red eyes that looked like rubies in the right light.

I laid on my bed and all I could think was Edward Anthony Cullen you broke me and I will get my revenge.


	2. Hello brother

Sarah's pov

It felt like only 10 minutes when I heard a soft hoot. I looked towards my bed and sae Rositting on my bed post with a scroll of paper attached to her leg. I grabbed it and gave her a treat. In return she pecked my finger lovingly.

the letter-

Sarah,my loving girl;

what did those pansy drinkers do to you? I will be there to pick you up via apperation at 10 o'clock. The dark Lord has agreed to meet with you before you go back to Hogwarts on Sunday night. See you soon, your father

Lucious Malfoy

I put the paper on my bed and looked at the clock. 8:30. That gave me a bit of time to shower and plant new memories on this dreary town. The pathetic muggles couldn't even bother to stay out of peoples business.

I took a shower using my strawberry scented body wash and shampoo. I took a few minutes to let the water cascade down my back. Once I was done I got dressed in black tights and a slytherin green dress. I slipped on a pair of green converse and begun to do my hair. Deciding to put it in a bun with strands framing my face I felt content.

I decided on no make up, thinking my natural look would do to greet my family. Alice would still hate my fashion tast but I wasnt boring and my clothes matched. Although you would never see white or pink in my closet. I did a small packing spell and obliviated the town. I once again looked at the clock. 9:59. Daddy should be here any minute.

pop! Daddy!

The sound of someone apoerating it made me excited. That was til I saw who it was. I turned behind me to see my mother instead of my dad. what? "mom? I thought daddy was coming to get me?" I said alittle disappointed.

She smiled softly. " sorry dear the dark Lord needed him. " With that being said I just nodded curtly at her. If you hadnt noticed I was a complete daddy's girl. Draco was closer to my mom than I was.

I grabbed my trunk and my moms arm as we apperated to Malfoy manor.

\- time skip -

I woke up and went to wash up. I heard a suddenpopwhen I reentered my bedroom. My brother was there looking through my closet. I made a hmpth sound. He jumped and looked at me. Although I was older my brother was definitely taller. We both had the same blonde hair. and piercing grey eyes. Although I could always change mine. Back to the main topic.. hehe

"y- you are home?!" he stuttered. I smirked and walked up to him. "obviously, do I not get a hug little brother? " He rolled his eyes and hugged me. "I missed you sis." He said into my hair.

Getting irritated with the sentimentals i mumbled a you too. " Now what were you doing in my closet?" I asked trying to hide a smile. He mumbled "I lost a bet" I coughed silently.

I stared at him and started laughing. "Shut up Sarah!" He groaned in annoyance. I glared at him the malfoy glare and handed him a sky blue dress. " have fun." He walked out my room but this time I followed.

Once I was in the dinning room I saw my parents. I gave my mom a kiss and my father hugged me. "morning. "I didn't notice the other figure at the table until my father just nodded. I knew he didn't act that way so I turned. Sitting there was a man with brown hair and red eyes. I immediately bowed to him. " my Lord. apologies "I said quietly realizing that I may have just gotten in trouble.

He stared at me and motioned for me to sit. " no need for that Miss. Malfoy. Call me Tom. " My parents stared at me in shock but I just nodded and sat down..

So heres the cliffhanger. Im going to be fixing as many chapter as I can and reuploading them. I hope you guys like it better.


	3. The mark

hey guys so after this chapter I think I'll put a goal for at least 5 favorites and/or 5 reviews. Thanks to sycoscorpio66691 for being the first to favorite this. Now on with the story.

Voldemort Pov

I was currently sitting in my human form at the Malfoys dinning table eating breakfast. Nagini was asleep on my lap when a beautiful girl walked in. She kissed and hugged the Malfoy heads before finally realizing I was there. I smirked knowing this young fine lady was Sarah Malfoy. I felt the need to grab her and kiss her. What? I almost missed her bowing at me. After I told her to rise and take a seat. I began thinking. The power coming off of her was making me hope she would follow in her fathers foot steps. Maybe today would be my lucky day.

Sarah pov

Sitting I looked at the dark Lord. He wasn't scary or snake like. He was God damn sexy. He looked more like a God than a human in my eyes. " My Lord if you permit it, I would like to become a death eater." I said proudly. My father looked scared and Tom looked surprised. I suppose because I spoke to him with out permission or maybe it was because I was very blunt. I rolled my eyes at them both. Men.

" You wish to follow in your parents footsteps." I could see the smile hidden on his face. I just nodded as his snake made its way on my shoulder. I took them all by surprise when I started talking to her in parselmouth. " Hello Nagini "

She looked surprised."hello child, you ssspeak parsssel tongue?" she asked me back. I just nodded and looked back at Tom. "well?" He stared at me in wonder before he took out his wand and motioned for my arm. This was it.

" do you Sarah Malfoy promise to stay loyal to our cause?"

" I do. " As soon as the words were out my mouth he said morsmode.

I moaned in pleasure as he put the mark on me. I thought this was suppose to hurt. It felt extremely good. Tkm gave me another surprised look before smashing his lips to mine. I was taken by shock for a minute but I didn't kiss back. Instead I quickly pulled away and told my father I would be leaving to Hogwarts with Draco in a hour.

Daddy nodded at me and I apperiated to Draco. Waving my wand I said " accio trunk" my trunk came into his room and landed on his bed. " be ready in 45 mins we are going to Hogwarts."

"okay sis. " I smiled and ruffled his hair. I shrunk my trunk ( ha that rhymed) and went to my room.

\- another time skip because it's past midnight and I'm tired-

Draco came into my room and we said goodbye to our parents. The dark Lord kept staring at me before telling me to send snape to him when I got there. " yes my Lord. " I responded lowly. I still wasnt sure how to feel about the kiss.

Once we got to Hogwarts my brother left to go retrieve Snape and I went to go unpack my things. With in a few minutes Dumbledore would be aware of my pressence. Hogwarts watch out the slytherin ice princess is back and she's out for revenge.

 **A/N If you hadnt read this story yet. The cullens will make an apperance soon. Those who have I hope you guys enjoy the newer version.**


	4. The cullens

Voldemort -

After Sarah left I could not get her piercing grey eyes out of my head. She was mine and no one was allowed to have her, that much was clear. Some would think I was using hee but on the contrary she was my mate. I couldn't get the feeling of how soft her lips were. If only she would have kissed back.

I groaned in frustration. I was getting a boner from my loyal death eaters daughter. If i werent already fucked up I would say I was. Severus needed to hurry the Fuck up, I should torture him for not being on time. I want him to get me into the castle and vice versa for Sarah when ever needed. No harm would come to that girl. Not while I was around.

Sarah's POV

I was sitting in the common room when the other slytherins came in. I saw my friends Amanda and Lylah coming towards me."Girls!" I yelled to them. They both turned toward me. "Sarah!" once my name was out their mouths I was tackled to the floor. I missed them so much. I really needed them after what i have been going through.

I was interupted by meeting suddenly when I heard a voice I recongnized all too well. " I'm telling you Jasper, Bellas sent has been all over the common room even in that spare bedroom where those two freaks sleep." I frowned. They better not be talking about Mandy and Lylah. My eyes twitched slightly as I continued to listen to their conversation.

" I have smelt it too Rose. Also they aren't freaks. They just miss their friend." I smiled. Glad that Jasper stood up for my friends but I let out a groan, hoping they wouldnt hear. Luck is never on my side they heard me. "Bella?"

I let out a growl. "Your family will meet me in the astronomy tower at 10pm tomorrow night.. Do not be late or I swear your asses will be torched. " I all but snapped. I grabbed Amanda's and Lylahs hands and took them to our bedroom. It was just us three. No one bothered messing with us. I ignored their concerned looks and went to bed.

\- time skip -

The next morning Mandy and Ly and I walked to The great hall. Mandy and Ly were twins who dated the WEASLY twins. Weird right? Fred and George were both dark so was their little sister Ginny. Weird huh? It was only a secret to the light side but my daddy had told me all about their turnings last year.

I was pulled out of thoughts when I heard an animalistic roar. I turned and saw a golden eyed back stabbing vampire walking up to me. " Isabella what the hell are you doing here. Stop following me. I said I never loved you!" At this point the whole hall was staring at him. I clenched my fists together and closed my eyes this wasnt the time to lose control

"Whatt?" Three voices I didn't expect called out. Oh crap.


	5. Tom

Edward-

My family was a mess. they all missed that stupid human pet I had. What was her name? Becca? Sasha? Bella? Ah yes. Isabella. speaking of that stupid brat I was currently walking through this stupid Hogwarts school when I smelled her yummy scent. My eyes blackened then I saw a girl who looked like her just blond and slightly shorter.. "Isabellla!" i roared out. How dare she follow me. I slowly stalked toward her. She whipped out what I have learnt to be a wand, ready for a fight. Ha! She thinks she can take me.

Sarah-

Edward fucking cullen stood in front of me. My guard immeditly went up and my wand was out and ready to do my commands. " step closer and I will set your pansy ass on fire.." He stopped in his tracks. that very moment someone on the dark side apperiated in front of me. All I saw was brown hair. I couldn't tell who it was or what spell they threw at the Cullen golden boy. Once the spell was cast he disapperated away and all that was left kf Edward cullen was ash and a ring. His family I noriced was trying to keepctheir composure.

Suddenly I was back in the common room with my God father. "Sevy!" I called out. He rolled his eyes and smiled " hello Sarah. We must talk in private " I just nodded my head.

Severus snape was mine and my brothers God father. Although he totally favored me because I reminded him of his diseased daughter Rin! Rin died when she was 4 along with his lover. It was a tragic incident only my gamipy and Dumbledore knew about.

After putting up q silencing spell he hugged me. " You have a visitor Miss. Malfoy" He turned his head to his office chair. Sitting there was the most handsome man ever. Tom Riddle.

I squeaked and bowed " My lord!" I was quickly being lifted into someone's lap. I dare not look up. Suddenly I felt a pair of cold yet warm lips on mine. Something in me took over and I begun to kiss him back with just as passion. It was anything but soft and gentle. It was rough and passionate. I found myself lost in the sensation until he spoke. "goodbye my mate. " with that I was on the floor panting heavily.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Acting as if nothing just happened. Sevy was smirking at me. I casted a slient wedgardium leviosa as I pointed my wand secretly at a book and floated it above his head. He was smirking til I dropped it on his head. He groaned and dismissed me. I strolled off to My friends. When I got to class Ly was sitting on top of Fred's lap and Mandy was on Georges. No one really cared as our defense teacher had yet to show.

"oi I'm here bitches!" The girls looked up with smirks on their faces. They slipped off the Weasleys laps and into chairs just as Mad eye moody came in. I zoned him and his constant vigillence out as I got lost in thought.

I aalmost missed the bell when i heard my name.

"hey Sarah are you going to the yule ball?"

"ooh we need to go to hogsmead for our dresses next weekend. " I groaned internally. My friends had dates to the upcoming yule ball and I was stuck wishing for my riddle. " Maybe girls, Im not sure yet" I responded hiding my feelings. Suddenly my mark burned, causing my friends too look towards my arm when I grasped it in shock. I heard them squel and I rolled my eyes.

Jasper-

when Bella... I mean Sarah left with the professor I turned to what was once my brother. I smirked. Good ridence. My mark burned.. oh yeah. I'm a death eater.. So is Rosie and Esme. Yeah you heard that right. Harry potter has no chance of survival and the dark will rule

Voldemort-

I was craving her. Sarah Malfoy. I was craving her every touch. I wanted her. I wanted her more then a man in a desert wanted water. I wanted her like a human needed oxygen. Sarah my love you will be my dark queen.. I plan to make an appearance under a cloak for my love at her schools yule ball. A beauty like her deserves a date and I will not allow it to be anyone else but me..

n/a that's all I have right now.. I'm tired.sorry chapters are short. Im working on makining them longer and fixing small mistakes as best as I can.


	6. Letters

so I decided today I would give you 2-3 chapters.

Sarah-

I was kept up all night thinking about my revenge. I was not planning to stop at just Edward. I was planning to slowly destroy the Cullen family. My mind was running and running. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name and waving their hand in front of my face. "huh?"

It was mandy. "you keep mumbling about the cullens and revenge. You know those pansies protect the golden trio right?" I nodded in understanding and sighed. Why couldn't I just kill potthead. It would make my life so much easier.

Mandy-( changing things up)

$Sarah had been off lately. She was usually cold and mean to everyone but lately she just seems mono tone, like there but not completely. I was currently sitting in George's lap when she started mumbling about the stupid cullens and getting revenge. This girl had some morbid thoughts so I knew she might act on those thoughts. I got off George's lap and waved my hand in front of her face calling her name. in our little circle I was the calm one, Sarah was the leader and fistey one, and Lylah was the wild one. Now for Sarah We need to find her a boyfriend! hmm

-somewhere else in the castle -

Draco-

I was spying on potter and his mudblood. They were in the library. I knew my sister was on the dark side which kinda scared me. I love her but I dont want to be on the dark side. My mother and I just kinda played along but when it came to pick a side our hearts weren't in the right place.

"I feel like someone is watching us" The stupid mudblood spoke. I heard foot steps get closer to where I was. I held my breath and tried to move further in the shadows. "Draco?" That voice..I instantly let out my breath which I now realize was a bad idea. Potter already knew it was me.

Harry-( I'm anti light side in this story )

Iheard him let out a breath I knew he was holding. What would Malfoy be doing following us? Better yet why hasnt he pulled out his wand

Sarah-

I was thinking when I heard My God father come in. " Sarah. Here is your new schedule.. " he handed me a paper. I took it and looked at him." thanks. is that all?" He shook his head. "well?" I asked becoming annoyed.

He rolled his eyes. " your father has given me this for you and your brother." He handed me a letter then left. I took it and held in a breath. Great.

my dearest Sarah,

the dark Lord wishes for you to go on a mission tomorrow. Sadly I know you may not do it. Kill the weasly boy pothead is always around. I know your friends are his brothers mates but you must do this. Also we have a traitor in our mist. Enclosed I have given you a magic bag with an extension charm. Inside is your mothersold yule ball dress.(can't remember if it was their era or not. just roll with it)I love you and Will see you your next break.

p.s. your mother has enclosed a letter for Draco in the bag.

-Lucious Malfoy

After I finished reading the letter I pulled out the package holding the bag. It was beautiful. Complete black leather. With a green and silver S. I reached into the bag and pulled out a beautiful black dress with small green acient and designs. It was a long sleave dress and dragged behind me. It was amazing. Although I still wasn't sure if I should go.

I had just gotten my new schedule after the cullen incident.

Monday-

Double potions -with Gryffindor

transfiguration - with ravenclaw

lunch

charms- with Hufflepuff

Tuesday-

defense against dark arts -with Gryffindor

Herbology - with Hufflepuff

lunch

free period

wednesday-

double potions - with Gryfindor

double charms - with Hufflepuff

lunch

free period

thursday-

Herbology - with hufflepuff

transfiguration- with ravenclaw

lunch

defense against the dark arts - with Gryfindor

friday-

no classes..

seemed easy. I looked over to Mandy and Lylahs schedual to see all three were identical. Although they were paying more attention to my new dress instead. I decided to read Dracos letter. But what i read was unacceptiable. I resealed it and sent it off to my brother.

Dearest Draco,

My love your father and sister are on to us. please be careful and meet me in hogsmead your next trip I wish to buy your tux for the ball and maybe even take you to the joke shop.

Love, Nacrissa Malfoy.

dun dun dun! review, favorite love ya guys sorry I tried to go longer but I'm tired.


	7. Traitor in the mist

Hey guys, sorry I've been sick. so here is chapter 7. j.k. Rowling and Stephanie Myers own original characters etc etc.

Sarah's pov

I walked into my first class and sat down in the back of the class with Mandy and Lylah. They soon left me for their boyfriends so I sat there alone. Soon my godfather came in. He gave me a smile before going back to his usual no expression face. The gryfindorks stayed silent until the end of class with the exception of the weasley twins. Whom got 30 points from gryffindor. This class was too easy. I worked by myself to finish the draught of the living dead. Time flew quickly before I knew it, I had just poured my perfect potion into a vile and set it on Snapes desk Just as it was time for my next class. Instead of going to class i skipped and headed to the Room of Requirments. From there i apperated to the malfoy manner. I found myself just outside of my parents room.

" Draco i want you to be resorted."my mother said. Ah so i see im not the only one who is skipping. Sneaky sneaky little brother.

" But mother what about Sarah?.." My brothers voice squeaked. Good be afraid, youre a blood trsitor now.

"Dont worry about her my love. She will be out of the way tonight. " I knew this converstaion would be saved in my memory. Suddenly it got quiet.

"Someones here. "my mothers voice was shaking with fear. I decided to apperate back to class. _pop._

Nacrissisa POV

Someone apperated away from outside of my room. All i saw was black smoke and white hair. Oh no. Sarah.. or worse Lucious. I didnt want this life anymore and I knew draco would follow me. If my daughter or husband found out.. My life would end soon and so wouldnmy sons.

\- back in the castle-

Sarahs POV

I walked into class with a forged note from Severus and handed it to McGonagall. Taking my seat next to Lylah I smirked. This would be fun. Lylah gave me a curious look as if asking what happened. In return I gave her the talk later look. " Welcome back dears. Today we will be learning about Amangi." The professor said. I already knew my form. She walked around toveach student with a mirror. Lion.. Bear.. cat.. when she go Lylah and Mandy I paid alittle attention. " Im a fox!" Lylah said with joy. I showed a small smile and chuckled.

" Fitting." I said. She rolled her eyes at me and Mandy looked into the mirror. " Im a wolf." I rolled my eyes at that one. Mandys father was bitten by a wearwolf when she turned 7. It caused a bit of trouble.

" Would you like to see your form dear?" McGonagall asked. I shook my head and quickled morphed into a beautiful black and silver python. Everyones eyes were on me as I slithered up on my desk. " My word." Professor McG was staring at me. I quickly transformed back, sitting on my desk. A smirk plastered on my face. McG noded her head at me and went on with the class. She assigned half a foot assignment for homework about what we know and what we want to know about Amangi. This would be an intresting year. Indeed.

Once class was dismissed I walked with the girls and weasley twins to the great hall for lunch. The weasleys sat with us and we all enjoyed our food. " So Sarah what happened?" Lylah asked as she ate her pudding causing chocolate to get on her face. I rolled my eyes and put up a bubble around us and used Malfinto.

" My dear brother and mother are traitors." I said with a low voice. A chorus of whats and hows were asked. I put up my hand and all was quiet.

"I over heard my mother telling Draco to be resorted. " They gave me a look of worry. " She also said I would be dead tonight." I said casually. Now that caused a few growls and yells. I again put my hand up and removed the spells. All will be ok.

 **omg im so sorry i kinda have been really busy with school. Anyways let me clear something just in case you might be confused. Voldemort already has his body back but i still wanted to have the whole yule ball part and the tournament so there will just be a different revealing.**


	8. dreams and sorting

as always only own ocs and my ideas. j.k. Rowling and own their plots and characters

Sarahs POV

After clases were over I went up to the common room and laid down on one of the soft green sofas. My eyes fell heavy and I began to drift.

Dream*

A grey mist appeared from no where. My common room was dark and I was the only one in it. Nothing to unusual about that. I heard slithering coming from the floor. I sat up too see Nagini. What was she doing here? "Sarah come with me. you aren't safe" she hissed out. Instead of being afraid I was intrigued, although I did nothing but follow her. soon she told me to apperate to my home. "Mistress Sarah.. Catlie was told to take you to the security caneras. Please come with me" a house elf said and held out her hand. I groaned and took her hand. Soon I was seeing my mother point at the lovely greem sofa in my common room at Hogwarts. I watched as she drew her wand and she whispered two words. Avada kedavra . My mother was going to kill me herself. Anger flooded my vision.

end of dream*

I woke up right where I fell asleep. Was my mother killing me just a dream? it felt too real.

I noticed people leaving for the great hall. Dinner time. Before i left I noticed a ring on the ground. My mothers wedding band. She had been here. I growled lowly and went in search of my friends. Mandy was snogging George when I finally found them. They noticed me and looked concerned. I shook my head and continued to the great hall.

As dinner began, my friends began to ask questions. Suddenly dumbledore stood up. " For the first time in higwarts history. A student wishes tovbe resorted. Can I please have Mr. Draco Malfoy up here." He placed a stool infront of the teachera table. Lylah and Mandy gasped and I clenched my fists as my little brother sat on the stool with that wretched hat on his head. After a few minutes the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" I saw red. I stood up quickly and left the great hall. Slamming the doors behind me. I went to the aprriation spot in Snapes office and with one destination I was gone.

a/n sorry for the long wait and next chapter I promise will be longer and have a little under the covers moment just a heads up. stay tuned for the Yule ball.


	9. the ball

Sarah Pov.

~day before yule ball~

" Okay class everyone is dismissed of classes. Go get your beauty sleep" Proffesor Mcgonagal said clearly and loudly. She has made us practice dancing the class before dismissing us. I ended up dancing with Cedrick one of the champions. I learned then that he would die when my love was restored completely. Diggory reminded me alot of Edward Cullen. Speaking of Jasper kept staring at me. Rose still acted the same, and emmett loved me. i couldnt say the same for the others. Although Tom was back he still didnt have all his powers. Stupid Potter. I couldnt wait for the ball.

Yule ball ~

We were currently minutes away from the yule ball, i was excited but at the same time i was ready to kill my brother, who was now a Gryffindor. A surprise to everyone, especially the golden trio. It was now 15 minutes away from the ball, i Quickly called my owl to send a letter to my father. Simply stating i know who the traitors are. My father would want to meet with me. It's a good thing break was in 3 days.

"Sarah! are you ready?" Mandy yelled. I walked down the stairs slowly to my friends. " oh my god" i heard a cup shatter as i looked up. " im jealous! You're beautiful!" both the girls yelled.

" You two look beautiful as well." the twins just stared then returned to their dates. I sighed sadly. I wish my Tom was here with me. We entered into the dance, champions came in and had the first dance. Weasel and Potter looked depressed, but i was feeling that way. "Ma'am may i have this dance?" I heard the voice of my mate behind me. I jumped and asked " what does your full name spell?" He growled at the question. He put up a bubble around us and whispered in my ear " i am lord Voldemort" I kissed him before he even finished and said yes.

It felt like hours of us twirling on the dance floor. I never missed Lylah and Mandys curious looks. " i arranged for you to come home tomorrow. Your friends and their mates may come with my love." I hid a smile " we will my lord. " I bit my tongue before i could say love instead of lord. Growling again, he took my hand and dragged me to the room of requirements.

~An so if you dont like sexual things skip this part~

Once we were in, our clothes were off and he had me against the wall. " My lord"

He started kissing my neck and bit down on my sweet spot. I moaned softly, his hands began to pinch and play with my already taunt nipples. "You need to learn how to address me, pet" He growled out. This man was turning me on.

He picked me up and layed me on the bed, His fingers started to rub my pussy. I squirmed and moaned " Please!"

"please what my love?" He bagan kissing down my body almost to my neather region.

" please master touch me!"

His fingers slowly pushed into me, two at first working me up. " Tom! more please!" Two fingers became four and his tongue joined the mix.

"mmmmm my Lord"

" My little slut wants her lords cock? Beg for it" He said then licked my clit.

" please my lord fuck me. Fuck me with your big cock" i was a moaning mess now. desperate for him. i didnt notice him flip me til he was in me.

"oh god!"

" im not god love, fuck youre tight" He groaned out. He was patient with me and started slow. that slow pace didn't last as he got harder and faster. Soon we both came together.

~ TIMESKIP TO NEXT MORNING~

Mandy-

Sarah never came back to the dorm last night... where is she? who was that guy last night?

Lylah-

Wheres Sarah? i want the details from last night!

Sarah-

I woke up entangled in my Toms arms. I kissed him " Tom i have to go back to my dorm... you need to return to the mannor. " He groaned and started kissing my neck. I moaned quietly as he left yet another mark. " Tomm please ill see you tonight. " He finally got up and did a spell to have us looking "presentable" he was shirtless and i was in his shirt and boxers. "Can you get me to my dorm?" He sighed and nodded.

~ 10 mins later~

I was now back in my dorm and already being tackled by my darling friends. " What was it like?" " who is he? " " did it hurt" I flicked my wand and both girls were on either side of me. " Amazing, Tom, no.. Any other questions?" They shook their heads. " Good, go pack then get your mates. We leave after dinner. " They did as they were told.

I decided to take a walk before breakfast. I ran into stone. well i thought it was stone but really it was Alice. " what do you want Cullen?" "I want to be your friend"

i rolled my eyes and laughed" Let me walk or ill set ypur ass on fire" i said

" no. You need help Bella. " This made me growl. " MY NAME IS NOT BELLA. MY NAME IS SARAH ATHENA MALFOY! INCENDIO" The spell set her leg on fire and she screamed. I slashed my wand at her and her stone skin cut open and leaked venom " CRUCIO!" "sarah stop." i heard Lylah say over Alices screams. I had enough. i let her up. " make sure your family knows cullen. next time you cross my path i wont be so kind." She nodded and sped off.

" Feel better S? " Lylah asked, i nodded and continued my walk. i will be in so much trouble later...


	10. Home

Sarah-

I ran my fingers through my hair as i sat on the sofa. I couldnt wait to be home with my mate. How much longer?! I sighed in frustration. Hopefully i can get out of here with out Minerva or Dumbles stopping me. I wish they were dead. "Sarah! its time to go" Lylah yelled. time i guess had went by fast. With a smile i jumped on to my feet and ran to the common room door. Lylah stood waiting for me along with Mandy. "your highness" Mandy said feighing a bow. i rolled my eyes.

" stand Amanda. " i said jokingly. I dismissed the scrowl on her face. Not long professor Snape came in with questioning eyes. He gave me his rare smile.

" Ready my queen?" He asked. In response I gave curt nod, gripping his hand we were off. The familar twisting of apperiation threw me off my feet as Mandy and Lylah helped me balanace. i nodded in thanks as the girls went to their respective rooms with their boyfriends.

I walked around looking for my father and Tom. Realizing soon that they were in a meeting. I threw on the hood of my silky black robe and pushed the cherry wood doors open of the meeting room. Looking up i was faced with wands. With a quick hand gesture all the wands were on the ground, hissing out idiots as Nagini and Tom laughed everyone else looked uncomfortable. I looked to my dad watching as he struggled against his will to hug me. I gave him a small smile as i took my place besides the dark lord. Gasps filled the room as I lowered my hood. Is it wrong of me to love a physcopath? Maybe. who cares? Nagini slythered up my arm and i pet her head. " what did I miss?"

"I believe you have news for us child." I growled. Tom dismissed his lower death eaters and i began talking." My lovely mother and dear brother are the traitors. " I said almost too casually.

"Do you have proof of this dear. " I nodded and showed them the copy of the letter my mother sent Draco. Two loud growls suddenly filled the room and my dear mother whom sat there silently looked shocked. " you were suppose to be dead!" She shouted suddenly. This was not going to be good.

 **A/N okay. so thats the last chapter i needed to fix. Starting now Ill be updating again. My birthday is on Tuesday so I dont think there will be anupdate til thursday.**


	11. die die traitor

**_A/n sorry the wait was a bit longer than expected. heres the update. Also thanks for the birthday wishes!._**

Sarah-

I knew that action would be taken quickly. I just didnt realize that it would be so fast. One moment im smirking as my mother reavels herself. The next im behind Tom and wands are all pointed at my mother. My father looks furious and he quickly puts her under the cruciatus curse. My brother is now on the table crying out. I had to bite my tongue from caring. He was my little brother. Was. Thats the reality of it all. I can no longer claim him as my brother as his betrayal has struck a chord in my undying heart. blah blah. In reality i couldnt care less. Tom brought his wand up and striked down slashing draco across his chest.

The blood seeped out of the wound like a gusher " Nagini eat.." Tom said in parseltongue. I smirked as Nagini began to dig into her meal. Was i really sadistic? most likely.. My father whos eyes shined just slightly with sorrow copied the dark lords movements, but this time its just a red flash.. the killing curse. I bit my tongue. i did love my mother but betrayal meant death and i shouldnt care she wanted me dead.

I looked at the two men and swept out of the room. My robes bellowing behind me. I made my way to Mandys and Lylahs rooms knocking twice then going tovmy own room. Once in my room two doors opened. one on each side of the room. My best friends came in and looked at me curiously. " My mother and brother betrayed us. They have been exposed of."I said calmly. Lylah being her pulled me into a hug. " Im ok you know. " I said slightly confused.

" No you arent. Dont lie to me." I took a deep breath. Evil or not betrayal hurt. It just took me a while to really register the fact i cared so much. I hugged her back and then stepped away.

An owl with grey feathes pecked at the window, breaking up our moment. Mandy went to the window. As she opened it the owl flew in. looking at each of us curiously it came to me and gave a hoot. I stroked his feathers and took the letter from his leg.

Dear slytherin girls,

As i know you three will likely all be at Sarahs I have drecided to write to you. This is not of something pleasent. The volturi know. They are not thrilled but they come with an offering. They will unite with the dark lords cause if you three ladies attend the grand ball in 4 days tims.

Awainting your response;

Jasper Whitlock

With that the three of us looked at each. Do we accept?


End file.
